profilage
by ylg
Summary: où Kabuto s'adonne à la vivissection sur la personne d'un ninja aux yeux rouges, sous la supervision distraite d'Orochimaru.


**Titre :** profilage  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Naruto, tendance _anime_  
**Personnages : **Orochimaru, Kabuto, un ninja anonyme  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** les persos appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi.

**Thèmes :** 31 jours, "profil" (5 juillet) + "nocturne", et 6variations , "la couleur de tes yeux"  
**Note :** je ne sais toujours pas si les "yeux rouges" de Kabuto lors de l'examen des chûnin étaient juste une erreur des animateurs ou s'ils étaient fait exprès ; auquel cas, est-ce que Kishimoto les a oubliés depuis ou s'il compte les ressortir un jour… on va dire, pour le présent one-shot, que c'était fait exprès et que je suis libre d'interpréter ça à ma guise. Parce que j'ai envie que cette possibilité soit explorable. Na.

oOo

On pourrait croire qu'il fait continuellement nuit, à Otogakure. Dans les bases souterraines, quelle que soit l'heure du jour –ou de la nuit- il fait sombre. Très sombre. Et calme. Comme si personne n'y vivait. Il y a quelque chose d'ironique au fait que le village caché du Son soit aussi silencieux…  
Un endroit reste éclairé malgré l'heure tardive : le quartier aux cobayes.

Visiblement, Kabuto en a sorti un des cellules pour ses propres expériences. De son laboratoire parvient la voix claire du jeune homme, faisant poliment la conversation à son sujet. Ça surprendrait n'importe qui d'autre, mais Orochimaru en a l'habitude, désormais. Cette propension qu'à son médecin à prendre parfois trop de temps à préparer chaque chose dans les moindres détails et traiter certains cas avec toute la déférence possible –et complètement inutile- avant d'expérimenter dessus lui jouera des tours un jour, sans nul doute. Mais pour l'instant, peu importe. Ce qu'il fait là d'imprévu pique sa curiosité.

Il prend la "conversation" en cours, mais elle n'en est encore semble-t-il qu'à ses débuts :

« …Oh, mais tu parleras. Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur toi et tes capacités, je te le soutirerai. Ton nom et celui de ton clan, pour l'instant ça m'est inutile ; si ça t'amuse de les taire libre à toi. Si tu t'avères digne d'intérêt, alors seulement je te les demanderai. »  
Une insulte lui répond.  
« En attendant, je peux toujours faire parler ces échantillons. »

En se concentrant, on peut déceler le fantôme d'un bruit, à peine l'indice d'un tintement : un objet métallique, ou le corps de verre d'une seringue, soulevé avec précision d'une surface dure et plane.  
Puis une remarque inattendue fuse :  
« Ça, c'est quelque chose qui ne cesse de m'amuser, vois-tu ? des ninja qui passent leur temps à se faire planter de bouts de métal pointus divers et découper en morceaux sans broncher, et qui cherchent encore à esquiver une simple aiguille et une toute petite prise de sang… »

En fait de "petite" prise, il énumère la finalité de chaque tube qu'il soutire. « Hémogramme, bilan métabolique basal, enzymologie, immunoblot, etc, oh, mais tu t'en fiches peut-être… »  
Le silence retombe pendant qu'il doit finir ses prélèvements.

« Bon. Trêve de digression. Entamons le vif du sujet. Le seigneur Orochimaru a besoin de guerriers puissants, aux habiletés hors du commun. Et c'est moi qui les sélectionne. »

Sauf que, Orochimaru est bien placé pour le savoir puisque c'est lui qui donne les ordres : ce que fait Kabuto, là, il ne le supervise d'aucune manière. Son bras droit fait du zèle. Ou trafique dans son dos. Il va continuer à écouter encore un peu à sa porte.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie, dresser un profil de chaque cas potentiellement intéressant, lister _toutes_ ses capacités de combat et spécialités annexes ? »

L'autre s'en fiche, enfermé dans un silence buté. Quel shinobi ne se réfugierait pas dans le mutisme dans pareille situation, aussi ?  
Kabuto poursuit néanmoins son monologue. Lui s'intéresse à ce qu'il fait, tant pis si son cobaye est un piètre auditoire.

« Oui, il y a analyser ton style et ton efficience au combat ; c'est fait. Repérer des talents annexes, aussi ; c'est là qu'est le nœud de notre petit entretien. Ça aurait pu échapper aux autres, mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose dans tes yeux quand tu te battais. Et, également dresser un bilan biologique complet, à côté, sait-on jamais, » reprend-il après sa digression.

Plus rien pendant un long moment. Orochimaru imagine les tubes qu'on entrepose bien en ordre sur un portoir, peut-être une ou deux analyses coûteuses en temps de réaction lancées aussitôt, des réglages à vérifier sur des appareils de monitoring. Il pourrait pousser la porte et vérifier. Rien ne l'en empêche, techniquement.

« Alors dis-moi. Tous ces vaisseaux sanguins qui éclatent dans tes sclérotiques en situation de combat, comment se fait-ce ? usage d'un stimulant particulier ? ou _gekkei genkai_ tordu ? D'après toi, qu'est-ce que je vais trouver comme protéines inhabituelles dans ton sang, hm ? »

L'intéressé grogne. Il taira son secret jusqu'au bout. C'est qu'il n'a encore aucune idée de jusqu'à quelles extrémités son mauvais caractère et son goût des recherches bien faites peut mener Kabuto. Mais quand bien même, sa ténacité n'est pas étonnante. Sans cela, il n'aurait pas fait long feu dans le monde des ninja et personne ne lui aurait jamais prêté attention.

« Tu peux _te_ faciliter la tâche en coopérant et en me donnant les informations dont j'ai besoin, ou je peux les extraire directement. Ça sera à peine plus long, et beaucoup plus désagréable. »

Un léger bourdonnement s'élève. Les fluctuations de chakra ne trompent pas : c'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes. Enfin, tout dépend de quel point de vue, bien sûr…  
Quand, quelques secondes après le début de l'examen, Kabuto laisse échapper qu'à son sens, un Byakugan serait bien plus utile qu'un Sharingan, sans qu'Orochimaru puisse déterminer s'il raconte ça délibérément parce qu'il l'a repéré, ou non, il se résout à intervenir.

« Bienvenue, Maître, l'accueille Kabuto quand il pénètre dans son laboratoire. Vous venez jeter un œil à ma dernière trouvaille ? »

De là où il est, Orochimaru ne distingue pas les traits de l'homme enchaîné nu à la table d'examen. Il remarque la couleur sombre des cheveux, l'arête du nez et la mâchoire crispée. Pas de ressemblance frappante avec le jeune médecin penché au-dessus de lui. À côté, sur une desserte médicale, une collection impressionnante de trocarts, d'aiguilles, de flacons à prélèvements et autres instruments s'étale ; de quoi perforer bien des tissus. De quoi aussi jeter le doute sur la notion de "_petite_ prise de sang" d'après Kabuto...

L'ébauche de dossier, les premières notes prises sur le spécimen, passent entre ses mains.

_sujet #10501663  
sexe : masculin  
âge : 33-34 ans_  
(Il te l'a dit ? –Bien sûr que non, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Ce genre de choses se _lit_. –Bel âge, pour un shinobi de sa trempe. Mais un peu vieux pour mes projets, quand même. Comment a-t-il échoué dans nos donjons ? –Finalement tombé sur plus fort que lui, tant pis pour son expérience du terrain ?)  
_taille : 179 cm  
corpulence moyenne  
groupe sanguin (ABO) : A  
groupe sanguin (MN) : ..  
groupe rhésus : .._  
(Ça, c'est en cours. J'aurai la lecture dans quelques minutes.)  
_affinités ; techniques de prédilection : . . ._

Une petite liste s'étend, sur laquelle il passe rapidement.  
« Hm hm. Je vois. »

Une question reste en suspens. La réponse y est évidente. Il ne devrait même pas valoir la peine de la poser. Et pourtant il le faut bien. Posément, il s'en enquiert finalement :  
« As-tu envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse s'agir d'un frère aîné, un jeune oncle, ou un cousin ? un membre de ton clan de naissance ? »

Kabuto hausse les épaules : « C'est une éventualité comme une autre. Cela change-t-il quelque chose ? »  
Un ricanement froid lui répond.

Ce que ça pourrait changer ? Pas la durée de vie de son cobaye, non. Sûrement pas sa remise en liberté non plus ; cela dépend de facteurs tout autres. Mais peut-être son état mental d'ici à la fin des expériences…  
Il imagine d'ici la reprise des questions : « Alors, ce clan dont tu prétends garder les secrets, en vaut-il la peine ? êtes-vous si forts ? à quel point ? celui d'avoir des génies précoces, des enfants tueurs peut-être ? »

Il se demande si derrière sa façade alternativement neutre et faussement bienveillante, après sa cruauté froide et son détachement, au fond de sa mémoire, un petit garçon perdu hurle encore sur un champ de bataille.  
Car, si Orochimaru sait qu'on lui reproche de tordre l'esprit de ses disciples, on aura beau dire : les enfants qu'il prend sous son aile avaient tous, dès le départ, leur lot de squelettes dans le placard. Il ne les en sortira pas. Mais il est curieux de voir ce qui arrivera, ou pas, s'il rappelle qu'il sait qu'ils existent.


End file.
